You like ME?
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: <html><head></head>Maleissica has a crush on Jeff but the blockhead may not like her in the same way and there's a rumor going around that Sumo might actually like her, like her around the school. What is she to do?</html>


Malessica blushed at the blockhead that sat a few chairs in front of her. She had to admit,, the way he looked at an equation made her body gasm. She didn't care if her friends laughed at her for like Jeff the boy is nice, sweet, kind...

She sighed happily. Mrs. Baker passed out the test scores catching the girls dreamy stare that she knew too well. Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Baker gently rests the the graded paper on her desk then goes to the next student. Malessica looked at her score; perfect as always.

Scooting up a little above her chair she looked over some students shoulders to see what her crush made. He was a dreamboat! So smart, to see what the blockhead had made. He had a perfect score as well or even higher! Smiling she sat back down.

Silently she took out a peice of paper and began to write the poems of her unrequited love.

_My how you make my heart skip... Every beat, you know better, every blink, I see you. Yes my dear I love you so much. I can't stop my stares or my heart...your crazy unlike any other; your mind works differently but that's what makes you, you. I've never felt this way about any one. You are unlike any other can you __soon please become my lover?_

Looking over her work, she frowned. She could've done better than this garbage. The bell rung and she stuffed the paper into her unkept book sack. Rushing out to her next class. She caught someone staring at her, but she couldn't make out who.

"Messy and Jeff sitting in a tree!" Courtlin sung playfully. Malessica blushed at her friend hitting her slightly whispering for the girl to hush! After a few seconds of yelling (whispering) Courtlin laughed. "Yo, Mess, I'm just playin!"

"I don't even like Jeff!" Malessica lied.

They were currently in Chemistry sitting behind the desk wearing gloves, goggles, and Malessicas favorite; a scientist coat.

"Really than who do you like?" Courtlin asks with that face that says 'I know your lying just admit you like Jeff' written all over her. "Come on Mess, if it isn't Jeff than who is it?"

"That's my business!" Malessica says rolling her neck like her friend would do. Cortlin laughed more than in her entire life.

"Messy! Sista come on! Who?!"

"He's a little out of my league." Malessica says smiling. She wasn't going to say which league. Courtlin wouldn't think of Academics if her life depended on it. Suddenly the brown girl went quiet. Her brown eyes widen as if she solved the mystery.

Courtlin giggled and went back to her work. Malessica shrugged it off, it was one of the weird factors of her friends.

Class ended and Malessica began to pack her things as Kimby strolled by. Malessica couldn't help but feel jealous as the pretty blonde flew to her side. The girl broke her shyness a few years back and dyed her hair blonde to show it.

"Hi Malessica, I was wondering, can I barrow your homework?" She batted her eyelashes. Sometimes Malessica could wonder if her friends only used her for homework.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't have any homework."

"You mean Mr. Richardson gave us homework instead!" Kimby fumed. "I'm gonna give that man a piece of my mind!" with that the blonde marched off.

As soon as the brunette was going to leave she bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

Looking up she saw a very muscular football player, none other than Sumo. Quickly she stepped out of his way. Sumo cocked his head to the side, "You can go first."

Feeling nervous she took the offer. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They went separate ways in the halls which made Malessica the happiest person in the world to avoid awkward conversations or a silent pitful moment. Now that the tan boy was on her mind, she had to admit he had grown into a good looking individual. Blushing she looked at her books.

Wait a second! Looking over them again Malessica noticed one of her books missing. "Oh Cheeseburgers!" she cried taking off to the Chemistry room. The brunette picked through the doors seeing it wasn't inside. Okay so it wasn't in this class. That mean it had to be before that class.

What is her last class?! Malessica thought back to this morning. English! She left it in English II. She ran to Ms. Bakers door. She knocked before entering. All eyes were on her as she stepped inside the room. Sheepishly she walked to her desk.

Apparently, her desk is the same on Sumo has.

"Wow are you following me?" Sumo whispered smiling smugly.

Malessica rolled her eyes. "No! I need my book its under your desk." she whispered.

He took the book from underneath the desk and handed it to her. "You do know your late for class?" he asks then searches hjs book bag for something. Finding what he needed, he handed her a slip. Malessica looked a little confused. "Its for when you go back to class. Its an excuse from Ms. Singh." he explained.

Malessica nodded. "Thanx!"

She didn't know why Sumo helped her but he did. And she is grateful, when she entered her next class, the teacher was going to send her to detention for being late although since she had that slip Sumo gave her the teacher let it slide.

'I'll have to thank him later.' she thought taking out her black ink pen.

Courtlin took her seat next Melissica. "I saw what happened in Ms. Bakers class."

Melissicas head shot up. "?"

"Ya know about Sumo giving you his numbah!" she giggled.

"He did not give me his numbah!" she copied. "It was an excuse to get back in class."

"Yeah right!" Courtlin says flipping her hair. "He was all over you like butter on toast!"

Melissica shook her head. "Girl have you been drinking too much apple juice again?" (She means a bottle of Jack/Apple Cider alcohol)

The brown girl rolled her eyes. "Admit it already!"

The geeky one blushed fifty shades of red. "I don't like him!"

"What's this liking business I hear of?" Darlie asked taking a chair.

"Melissica likes Sumo!" Courtlin says like a child snitching. Darlie turned in her chair to face her friend with an unbelievable expression. Melissica looked away awkwardly from the gothic wearing girl.

"You do?" Darlie said in some what of relief?

Melissica was confused a little...Why would Darlie be relieved about that? "I don't!"

"She's in denial, Darlie." Courtlin folds her arms.

"Totally in denial."

Melissicas jaw dropped lowly. "DARLIE! YOUR ON THIS TOO?!"

Darlie shrugged with a smile on her face. "I'm just saying you guys would make a cute couple." Courtlin began to squeal while Darlie gave a little laugh. "Sorry, Mel, you just would look cute!"

Melissica took off her glasses. "You guys!"

**I sorta started this whole Sumo/Jeff only for Clarence. So for all you straight pairing lovers here's a story for you to love. **


End file.
